Daybreak: Breaking Dawn Book I from Alice's POV
by y.cant.i.be.invisible
Summary: My attempt at trying to rewrite Breaking Dawn Book I from Alice's POV. I'll do the other ones afterwards. WARNING: Do not read if you haven't read Breaking Dawn yet!
1. Prologue

**Daybreak**

_Breaking Dawn_ Book I from Alice's POV. Probably won't be completely accurate, but I'm going to try!

**(A/N: **Disclaimer: I – unfortunately – don't own Twilight, Alice or _Breaking Dawn_; I'm just kidnapping them so I can write a fan fiction! It's all Stephanie Meyer's. Lucky. Also, sorry to those who are reading my other fan fictions which I've been half-ignoring. I just had to write this!

**Author's Prologue:  
**In my head, Alice plays a larger part in _Breaking Dawn_ then is thought. Along with her important act of bringing another hybrid, she is also the driving force behind the entire story: my fan fiction is full of Alice's adventures – right from the beginning she is up to mischief. I hope people read and enjoy this, because I just started writing and forgot about my other fan fictions I had up. Oops. Either way, once I had started, I couldn't stop. Without her the whole Jacob thing at the beginning might have turned out a lot differently and the Volturi might have come too early for them to be prepared...

A collection of Alice's _BD_ adventures that popped into my head one day and never left.**)**

**Prologue**

It was so overwhelming to see my best friend become my sister in the space of a few short seconds. Emotion rushed through me so suddenly Jasper must have had a fit. Laughing at the thought, I smiled brightly and began singing songs Edward hated in my head. He glared at me, but when he looked back at his new wife his face immediately brightened. Resisting the urge to nudge my husband beside me to point at Edward, I leaned back contentedly. _This was how life – well _existence_ - should be_. I let Edward hear the statement through my mental Lady GaGa rendition and looked at him. He slowly raised his head and dropped it again inconspicuously in agreement.

_Glad you agree_.


	2. Anticipation

**(A/N: Thank you to Tamii and especially renalrocks for Alerting/Reviewing! Because I'm so happy ((and have also written heaps already (: )) I'm updating again! Thatnks again!)**

**Anticipation**

The big day was almost here. _Their_ day. Though if you considered the fact I had planned the whole event it was also my day. So all three of us (well, maybe not _all_ three) were particularly excited. Edward and Bella were finally going to pull the ends of the loosely fixed ropes that they metaphorically are so that the knot would – at long last – be tied. Basically they were getting married tomorrow. Closing my eyes gently, I searched for Edward as he would be clearer than my sister-in-law-to-be. I didn't understand why really. Maybe I will some time in the future. Ha! Maybe I should be looking for myself!

Either way, I looked for Edward's future and only saw the most gruesome and grotesque thing in existence – a vampire eating human food! Poor Edward, swallowing all that cake in his mouth. I decided I would look away when that point arrived. As this ugly image was all I could muster despite all my attempts, I tried Bella. All I could see now was her resisting the urge to run up the aisle and into Edward's arms. Of course, she was blushing as she thought. I felt like Edward, being able to read minds (as I could in my visions, but only that of the person I was "searching" for – even Bella for some reason), and then remembered the image in my head. Ew. At least Bella would probably – sorry, definitely – like the cake.

I would just have to wait it out. For once. Excitement crept through my cold body just as Jasper walked in the room. "Don't worry about it Jazzy, I'm just keyed up about the wedding!" I warned, as he eyed my suspiciously.  
"Whatever," he shrugged. I smiled.  
"Thanks!"  
"What for? Anyway, I've a bachelor's party – well hunt – to attend!" he laughed. My grin widened.  
"See you tommorow!" I called as he leapt out of the window of our room wearing a smile as wide as mine. Well, almost. No-one's smile rivals _mine_!

Smiling, I sat and picked up a book called _Twilight_ **(A/N: Sorry, I just **_**had**_** to!)** from my bookcase – loads of teenagers had been reading it at the same time outside a bookstore. Most of them had been squealing like me with excitement as they were reading and shouting _ROBERT PATTINSON_! at the tops of their voices. Heh, maybe I'll find out who Robert Pattison is… But before I'd had a chance to even open the book to find out what it was about (I hadn't bothered to read the back) I had a vision of me recoiling in horror as I read. OK, maybe not first choice. Gathering all my strength, I threw the paperback out of the window as hard as possible. It fell into the branches of a tree so tall even a vampire might have trouble getting to it from the ground without a ladder. Take that _Scary Book_!

After cheering silently to myself, I glanced at the clock, which read 23:47:09 – the last two digits increasing by the second. Not even throwing books out of the window could entertain me until the next day. There was no gentler way to put it: I was _bored_. I swear down on my existence that if I don't find something interesting to do, I'm going to go out on a midnight shopping spree… or something! Would the mall even be open now? Considering there weren't many shopaholic-vegetarian-vampires in the world, so not even the huge shopping centre in Seattle would be open now. Unless… I smiled one of my signature smiles, before leaping out of the window and jumping in my Porsche.

My raid on the mall's clothes, accessories and most importantly beauty products (Bella needed to look _marvellous_!) was very satisfactory. With enough makeup to stock a beauty salon, I drove home with my load, laughing at the bewildered security guards' faces. Ha! Of course, I'd left appropriate amounts of cash under the tills in each shop, so I'd committed no crime, well maybe breaking and entering but… I'm not a thief! Driving home, I stuck my Lady GaGa CD on, and decided while listening to _Alejandro_ to sing my favourites in my head during the ceremony. Imagining Edward's annoyed face in my head made me chuckle loudly.

Nodding my head to the music, I turned into the long driveway and pulled up outside. I tossed my coat over my shoulder and walked in, informing Esme of where I'd been. She nodded, an amused expression on her face. Yes, Alice exploiting her vampire skills so she could shop at one o' clock in the morning was so funny – hilarious! Whatever, I'm just glad she's not angry. Esme angry the morning of Bella and Edward's wedding would not be a good thing, though Esme was rarely angry, so my terror was a little wasted.

I carried the five-million-and-one bags upstairs to my bathroom/beauty salon and arranged my new and extensive collection of makeup on the counter, trying to figure exactly how to make my Bella Barbie stunning the following morning. After I finally finished arranging everything, I unnecessarily sat in my chair and leant back, relaxing. Glancing at another clock that sat above my doorframe, I scowled. _2:14_ _in the morning? _When were the boys going to get home already? I needed something to do desperately. So desperately, in fact, that I was considering going to get that _Twilight _book from the tree… Deciding against it, I slumped in my chair, bored, bored, bored. Everything wedding was sorted, and there were no last minute details in need of checking.

"Rose?" I called, moping.  
"Alice? What's wrong?" my adopted sister asked as she ran through the door vampire-speed.  
"I'm bored!" I cried like a little girl. Rosalie giggled at the tone of my voice.  
"And… what do you want to do?"  
"I've already tried to start reading, but I had a 'vision' and saw me genuinely scared of the book, so decided against that one." I heard Rosalie mutter something like _Chicken_ ever-so-quietly, but continued anyway. "Then I went to Seattle for a midnight shopping spree,"  
"What?"  
"Let me finish! Anyway, I went to the big mall in Seattle, picked up some stuff LEAVING MONEY UNDER THE COUNTERS and came back here and sorted the stuff out, speaking of which… like Bella's going-away dress?" I asked suddenly, gesturing to the dark blue dress with spaghetti straps that was suspended by a coat hanger resting on the frame of the door leading to my huge closet.  
"Nice!" she replied, smiling. And from there we continued to chatter on mindlessly about fashion for a few hours, before I did my hair ready for the event to take place later. At about ten o' clock, I left to pick up Bella from her house.

Let the chaos begin…

**(A/N: Sorry it's so short; I was just stuck for ideas on this chapter. Don't worry, I promise the next chapter ((getting ready for the wedding)) will be longer, full of Alice-y excitement! Thanks for even reading! See you next chapter!)**


	3. Preparation

**Preparation**

**(A/N: Thank you gaga'smonster - you've just earned everyone another chapter! be warned though.... I'm only posting 8/9 chapters on this then I'm going on to another fic. This is only Book I, though I might combine them all in one big 'volume' when I'm done! Thanks again!)**

I gasped at Bella as she resignedly flung open the door. "Hey, Charlie!" I called, grasping my best friend's arm. "Oh hell, look at your eyes!" I sighed. "What did you _do_? Stay up all night?"  
"Almost," she replied groggily. I sighed, scowling.  
"I've only allotted so much time to make you stunning, Bella – you might have taken better care of my raw material!" I seethed.  
"No-one expects me to be stunning. I think the bigger problem is that I might fall asleep during the ceremony and not be able to say 'I do' at the right part, and then Edward will make his escape."

Bella's twisted sense of humour made me laugh even when I was angry. That's one of the reasons why everyone in our family (especially Edward, of course) loved her – maybe her vampire ability will be to make everyone feel better like Jasper…  
"I'll throw my bouquet at you when it gets close," I replied jokingly. She smiled in return.  
"Thanks."  
"At least you'll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane tomorrow," I commented, before realising I'd said too much. Frowning, I commented that she was packed and ready to distract her.

"Alice! I wish you would let me pack my own things!" It worked. He, he, he – I'm a genius!  
"It would have given too much away," I mused aloud.  
"And denied you an opportunity to shop!" she accused. Blocking the snort that threatened to erupt from my mouth, I merely replied:  
"You'll be my sister officially in ten short hours… it's about time to get over this aversion to new clothes," I joked, as I watched her glower out of the window.

She remained like that for the remainder of the journey. Suddenly, as we reached the house she piped out the question: "Is he back yet?"  
"Don't worry, he'll be there before the music starts. But you don't get to see him, no matter when he gets back. We're doing this the traditional way," I replied determinedly. She merely smirked.  
"Traditional!" she cried.  
"Okay, aside form the bride and groom." The groom's a mind-reading vampire, the bride's remarkably stubborn.  
"You know he's already peeked," she moaned.  
"Oh no – that's why I'm the only one who's seen you in the dress. I've been very careful not to think of it when he's around." I left out that I'd been singing N-Dubz in my head to punish him for trying.

I turned the corner into the three mile drive that lead to my house. "Well," Bella interjected. "I see you got to reuse your graduation decorations," she said, gesturing lightly to the twinkle lights with white satin bows that I'd hung up.  
"Waste no, want not!" I replied brightly, smiling. "Enjoy this, because you don't get to see the inside decorations until it's time," I added, pulling into our large garage from which only Emmett's vehicle was absent now.  
"Since when is the bride not allowed to see the decorations?" my sister-to-be protested.  
"Since she put me in charge," I responded smugly. "I want you to get the full impact coming down the stairs!" I explained, clapping my hands over her eyes as I led her through the room in which she would soon be married. Nice. Not wanting to sound cavalier, but I did a good job! Sure there was a lot, gossamer, flowers and ribbon hanging everywhere, but I thought it looked nice, as did the Hales and the rest of the Cullens. Technically, Bella couldn't be counted as a Cullen _just_ yet. She had a few more hours to wait until she was counted officially in that group.

"What is _that_?" she asked. Nerves suddenly shot through me.  
"Is it too much? You're the first human in here; I hope I got it right…" I trailed off.  
"It smells wonderful!" she assured. Relief washed over me as quickly as the nerves previously.  
"Orange blossoms… lilac… and something else – am I right?"  
"Very good, Bella. You only missed the freesia and the roses."

I didn't uncover her eyes until we reached my bathroom. Bella stared at the long counter upon which was my recently (cough, cough) _acquired_ makeup. She was obviously wondering which beauty parlour I'd dragged her to.  
"Is this really necessary? I'm going to look plain next to him no matter what!" Bella groaned. Yeah right.  
"No one will dare to call you plain when _I'm _through with you."  
"Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood," she muttered, but I heard her clearly. Pretending I didn't hear her, I saw her lean back and drift in and out of sleep as I worked on her.

Using a large amount of makeup, I reached the halfway point. So far I had only managed a little of the effect I needed. After lunchtime, Rosalie walked past the door of my bathroom. She was wearing the dress I had given her early this morning and had her hair piled up in a crown on top of her head. Very nice – I approved. "They're back," she stated simply. YES! My Jazzy was home. Bella seemed almost as elated as I was. Then I thought of something.  
"Keep _him_ out of here!" I warned, pointing at the half made-up Bella in front of me.  
"He won't cross you today!" Rosalie reassured me. I still wasn't convinced. "He values his life too much." Yeah, he went to _deliberately_ get himself killed by the Volturi – he _really_ values his life. Rosalie obviously noticed my sceptical expression. "Esme's got them finishing things up out back." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you want some help? I could do her hair…" Rosalie asked, watching Bella's jaw drop. She was evidently going over something in her mind. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. You can start braiding. I want it intricate. The veil goes here, underneath…" I began, explaining and illustrating thoroughly exactly what I needed. Rosalie nodded as she took in everything I said. Finally, I had finished and she began following my instructions to the letter. Nice! As she did this, I moved back to Bella's face, adding a touch more foundation here, a hint of blush (only the tiniest little bit – she didn't need it, but it might help the cream and roses effect I was going for) there. Looking at Bella's new hairstyle, I applauded Rosalie and sent her for the dress. I had, at long last, finished the makeup. When the silk was in my hands, I gestured for Bella to stand so I could get the dress on more easily. On it slipped, not even touching the makeup. Phew.

Unfortunately, it was difficult to get the pearl buttons on her back done up as she was quivering for some reason. Pull yourself together already! "Deep breaths, Bella. And try to lower your heart rate" I joked. "You're going to sweat off your new face!" She responded with a poor attempt at a sarcastic expression.  
"I'll get right on that!" she announced. Smiling, I then in turn declared that I needed to get dressed now.  
"Can you hold yourself together for two minutes?"  
"Um… maybe?" she replied. I rolled my eyes and rushed out of the door. Slipping on my long silver gown was simple enough that I got back quickly. Bella raised an eyebrow when she saw me.

"Alice – wow!" she gaped. Hmm… obviously hasn't looked in a mirror.  
"It's nothing, No one will be looking at me today. Not while you're in the room!" I commended.  
"Har har," she retorted sarcastically. Although I was deadly serious, Bella didn't seem to believe me herself. Someone really doesn't know how to think highly of themselves, when they are a person who should. As I thought this through, I noticed she was still nervous.  
"Now, are you in control of yourself, or do I have to bring Jasper up here?" I asked.  
"They're back? Is my Mom here?" she queried excitedly.  
"She just walked in the door. She's on her way up!" I nodded.

Bella pondered over something for a second, but after that, Renée climbed the last step. "Oh, Bella!" she gushed, halfway through the threshold. "Oh honey, you're so beautiful! Oh, I'm going to cry! Alice, you're amazing! You and Esme should go into business as wedding planners. Where did you find this dress? It's gorgeous! So graceful, so elegant. Bella, you look like you just stepped out of an Austen movie!" Renée went on. "Such a creative idea, designing the theme around Bella's ring. So romantic! To think it's been in the family since the eighteen hundreds!" Bella and I both shared a knowing glance. It had been Edward's idea to get married, so the wedding was based around Edward himself. My hundred-year-old adopted sibling… he grew up so fast. Thankfully, everyone turned to Charlie who had stepped through the door just that moment so they missed my smirk.

"Renée, Esme said it's time you get settled down there," he announced, gesturing to the staircase. The tux I had bought him long before my little exploit this morning encased him. Renée was quite shocked. "Well, Charlie, don't you look dashing!" she exclaimed.  
"Alice got to me." I shrugged, smiling.  
"Is it really time already?" my soon-to-be mother-in-law asked herself. "This has all gone so fast!" I know… barely enough Bella Barbie time! "I feel dizzy!"  
"Give me a hug before I go down! Carefully now, don't tear anything," Renée insisted. They embraced, before the mother did a full 360̊ spin. Relief washed over me yet again this morning. "Oh my goodness, I almost forgot! Charlie, where's the box?" I scowled as Charlie rummaged in his pockets nervously before finally producing the small white box. Renée snatched it off him and held it out to Bella excitedly, lifting the lid. "Something blue," she said.  
"Something old, too. They were your Grandma Swan's. We had a jeweller replace the paste stones with sapphires," Charlie added. I smiled as I looked at the heavy silver hair combs covered with dark blue stones.

"Mom, Dad… you shouldn't have," Bella gasped, her throat thick.  
"Alice wouldn't let us do anything else," Renée said. I knew if I'd have been human I'd have been doing a Bella-Blush at this moment. "Every time we tried she all but ripped our throats out." Bella laughed hysterically. I stepped up to Renée and took the hair combs out, secretly admiring the beautiful gems on the teeth. "That's something old and something blue," I commented. "And your dress is new… so here:" I flicked the old garter at Bella, and she blushed as it landed in her hands. "That's mine and I want it back," I said simply. The blush increased.

"There, a little colour – that's all you needed. You are officially perfect!" I praised both Bella and myself. Turning to my soon-to-be parents-in-law, I said: "Renée, you need to get downstairs."  
"Yes, Ma'am!" she replied. A smile escaped my stone lips as she dashed down the staircase.  
"Charlie, would you grab the flowers please?" I asked in a ploy to get him out of the room. He nodded and as soon as he was outside, I snatched the garter out of Bella's hands and ducked under the skirts of her dress to hook the garter into place. Quickly, I stood up again before Charlie could come back in. He tossed the bouquets at us and we both caught the right ones. As we did so, Rosalie began to play the piano downstairs. Taking a deep and unnecessary breath, I regained myself – I was getting too excited.

"Easy, Bells," Charlie said to the hyperventilating Bella beside me. "She looks a little sick. Do you think she's going to make it?" I grimaced.  
"She'd _better._" I grabbed her wrists and looked her in the eye. "Focus, Bella. Edward is waiting for you down there." She took a final deep breath. Slowly, the song morphed into Wagner's traditional wedding march. Charlie nudged my almost-sister.

"Bells, we're up to bat."


	4. Ceremony

**Ceremony  
(A/N: So.. I like updating! Thanks to everyone for the reviews/alerts/author alerts. Wow! Author alerts! That's a HUGE boost!)**

"Bella?" I asked, still holding her gaze.  
"Yes. Edward. Okay." I pulled her out of my bathroom with Charlie hooked to her elbow. Listening to the music carefully, I quietly announced to Bella it was my turn.  
"Count to five and follow me," I instructed as I slowly descended the spiral steps. After Bella whispered another instruction to her father she began to descend to the fanfare that suddenly blazed through the music. Slowly but surely, she stepped down the stairs and onto the ground below. It was all I could do to try and stop myself giggling at this point. _EDWARD!_ I shouted mentally. He looked at me and I replayed my 'Bella' vision in my head. He smiled, a smile which brightened as he met the gaze of his fiancé. _Aww. Wittle Eddie finally getting mawwied!_ I teased. His expression tightened as I sat down in a chair on the stage. Smirking, it was my cue for Lady GaGa.

_I know that we are young_

_And I know that you may love me_

_But I just can't be with you like this any more!_

_Alejandro._

_She's got both hands_

_In her pocket_

_And she won't look at you_

_Won't look at you_

I sang. Edward was too happy to care. A grin spread across my face as I pushed forwards with the song.

_You know that I love you boy_

_Hot like Mexico, rejoice_

_At this point I've gotta choose_

_Nothing to loose…_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Alejandro_

_I want you babe_

_I want you babe_

_Roberto_

_Don't wanna kiss_

_Don't wanna touch_

_Just smoke one cigarette and hush_

_Don't call my name_

_Don't call my name_

_Roberto_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

_Ale-Alejandro_

I gave up, but still sang in my head. Annoying Edward when he had Bella with him was impossible. As Bella stepped up to him and Charlie placed her hand in his, the two of them smiled more than they had before. The minister said his part and all of a sudden, I had a new sister. After kissing Bella, Edward was listening to me again. _CUE BEAUTIFUL, DIRTY, RICH! _I shouted.

_Bang bang_

_We're beautiful and dirty rich_

_Dirty, dirty, rich, dirty, dirty, rich, beautiful_

_Bang bang_

_We're beautiful and dirty rich_

_Beautiful, dirty, dirty, rich, rich, bang, bang_

Edward growled too low for human ears, and all the vampires looked around the room, frightened. I raised my hand and lowered it again so fast no-one except immortals could see. The Denalis all rolled their golden eyes, and us Cullens and Hales had to try not to laugh. We watched as Bella clung to Edward after their kiss had ended. Throats cleared form around the room, but when they finally, ahem, _finished_, the crowd burst into applause. I leant back in my chair happily. _This is how life should be_, I told Edward through my Lady GaGa rendition. He nodded discreetly.

_Glad you agree._

**(A/N: Sorry it's short again, I just wanted to do a short chapter for the wedding and another short one for the reception, split them up, you know? I'll post them quickly, as in straight away! The reception is slightly longer. Thanks for reading!)**


	5. Reception

**Reception  
(A/N: Part II of the wedding! Enjoy!)**

As I had planned, it was twilight over the river when the reception party started. I was watching Bella and Edward dance gracefully under the flowery canopy that had been set up this morning, when out of the corner of my eye I saw the book I had thrown out of the window last night **(A/N: If something takes place before midnight, Alice refers to it as last night, if it takes place after she says this morning – just so you're not confused) **fall from the tree. No! Running over to it, I picked it up and went to the river, throwing it in. What a relief. I laughed, before walking back over to the reception. On the way, I heard muffled arguments in the tree. Not breathing, I came closer, peeking through the branches. "Are you kidding? That's a sick joke, Bella!"  
"I said butt out, Jake. This is so not your business. I shouldn't have… We shouldn't even be talking about this. It's private –" Jacob wrapping his hands tight around my sister's arms. "Ow, Jake! Let go!"

I'd had enough, and ran to get Edward. _EDWARD! It's Bella and Jacob! _I shouted mentally. Replaying the scene, Edward rushed to them with me. _Good luck._ I said, stepping back. He wouldn't want me interfering. "Take your hands off her!" Edward sneered, cutting through the blackness.  
"You'll hurt her, let her go," I heard Seth coax softly. What was Seth doing there?  
"Now!" I heard Edward command. He picked Bella up and rushed vampire-speed to a spot a few feet in front of me, standing in front of her. Two other wolves from the pack were braced between Edward and Jacob trying to prevent the fight. Seth was endangering himself, trying to tow the shaking body of Jacob's away.  
"I'll kill you!" he screamed furiously and quietly. "I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" Not on my watch! Edward growled.  
"Seth, get out of the way."  
"Don't do it, Jake. Walk away, c'mon," he persuaded, yanking him a few feet back. One of the other wolves, Sam I think, pushed Jacob backwards. In that way, they left. "I'm sorry," Bella whispered fervently.  
"It's all right now, Bella," Edward reassured her. I left them on their own for a bit, walking back to the reception to inform the others.

"Jazzy, Em, Rose, Carlisle, Esme!" I called quietly, waving them over.  
"What was that?" Emmett asked me.  
"Bella and Jacob. He was hurting her, and had to be towed away by Seth and Sam," I explained hurriedly. Jasper and Emmett's faces were suddenly enraged.  
"Careful, we don't want to make the guests suspicious," Esme instructed. Everyone nodded and dispersed, just as Bella and Edward walked out from the trees. The Denalis were over by a wall, frowning. They had no idea what had just gone on, and it was better they didn't. I would have to make sure of that. Everyone attempted to act normally, Emmett even went up to dance with Bella. Jasper followed, and then Carlisle claimed a second. I even went up as a joke! We laughed as we danced, then I went to the groom. After a while, I decided it was time for Bella to get changed.

"Bella! It's time!" The two ignored me, kissing. "Do you want to miss your plane? I'm sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight!" I insisted, but Edward just broke away for a moment.  
"Go away, Alice," he instructed. Oh no, I wasn't giving up that easily.  
"Bella, do you want to wear that dress on the airplane?" I demanded. They ignored me. Growling, I thought up the perfect threat.

"I'll tell her where you're taking her, Edward. So help me, I will." He froze as I pictured Isle Esme in my head, then lifted his face away from Bella's. Glaring at me, he said:  
"You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."  
"I didn't pick out the perfect going away dress to have it wasted!" I snapped, making sure I kept it out of my mind. "Come with me, Bella." She tugged against my hold and leaned back to peck her new husband on the lips. Pulling impatiently, she finally tore herself away and let me lead her into the house.  
"Sorry, Alice," she apologised. A wave of remorse washed through me.  
"I don't blame you, Bella. You don't seem to be able to help yourself." She giggled.  
"Thank you, Alice. It was the most beautiful wedding anyone ever had. Everything was perfect. You're the best, smartest, most talented sister in the whole world," she thanked me earnestly. Hmm. Smiling, I replied.  
"I'm glad you liked it!"

In my bathroom again, Renée and Esme awaited the bride excitedly. We quickly had her out of the wedding dress and into the dark blue one. After we had done that, I pulled the pins out of her hair and let it fall down her back, patting it down. All the while though, Renée was crying constantly.  
"I'll call you when I know where I'm going," Bella volunteered as she hugged her mother goodbye. Bah!  
"I'll tell you as soon as she's safely away," I countered, smirking.  
"You have to visit me and Phil very, very soon. It's your turn to go south – see the sun for once." Phil and _I_.  
"It didn't rain today!" Bella dodged discreetly. Nice.  
"A miracle," Renée commented. It was no miracle – I'm psychic!  
"Everything's ready. Your suitcases are in the car – Jasper's bringing it around." I announced, dragging her towards the stairs with Renée still half hugging her. Oh-kay…

"I love you, Mom. I'm so glad you have Phil. Take care of each other," she whispered as we descended awkwardly.  
"I love you too, Bella, honey."  
"Goodbye, Mom. I love you," she repeated. When we reached the end of the staircase Edward took Bella's hand, but she leaned away looking for someone. When she called for her Dad, it was obvious she wanted her father. That was sweet. Finally, they returned, and everyone clapped and cheered as the couple kissed again – before we began pelting them with rice! Emmett threw with uncanny precision, and the two were showered in the grains. When they began to drive away, I watched as some of the shoes I had picked up this morning flew backwards against the artificial wind created by the car's movement.

Everyone was walking back inside when an earth-shattering howl echoed through the air, splitting the night. Human guests frowned, while immortal guests feared. Jacob Black is angry. We're going to have to calm him. I guess that's what we'll do while Edward and Bella are away.

Face the angry werewolf.

**(A/N: I've posted this the day after I posted the ceremony so I could get another chapter in more easily. Combine this one and the "Ceremony" one and you can have one big one called "Wedding" if you like. I'll even post it in the place of the two if you so desire. Comment or PM it if you do, but I like splitting it – it makes the story seem longer. ****)**


	6. Searching

**Searching  
(A/N: IMPORTANT! Updates won't be as quick as they were previously now, and \I'm only doing a couple more chapters, then I'm going to have a 'break' to try and continue Time For Cake and Human, Vampire, Princess, Queen - I've kind of been neglecting them... BTW, I don't think anyone's read my oneshot. :( It's called Vanilla Twilight, you don't have to read it, but I'd like some feedback because I'm not usually big on oneshots and it was just an experiment to see how people reacted. Jacob's POV BTW, so Team Jacob will like that. :) /plug. You don't have to, but if you're bored and just want to read _something_ it would be nice. Thanks, and enjoy!)**

Once all of the guests had left (including the Denalis, thankfully), all of us Cullens left to search for and comfort Jacob. All around us were thick, tall trees that towered above us. Although none of them were too high to reach; it would take a lot of effort, but if we needed to get up one we could. Before we left, I had grabbed my iTouch and stuck the earphones in my ears, turning my Alexandra Burke on. I had an extensive collection of modern (yes, Edward, modern) music so could easily find any artist you asked for. Even if you asked for someone I didn't have, I could effortlessly buy it off iTunes. I also have an iPhone, but I only use that in emergencies. It isn't too battered – unlike my iTouch, which has been dropped numerous times. Either way, we were trying to save Jacob while I was listening to _Bad Boys_. Arm hooked through Jasper's, we looked high and low for the russet-coloured wolf.

Darkness surrounded us accompanied by the rustling of the animals (I'm a vampire so my super hearing skills mean I can hear everything despite my music blasting straight to my ears) and their heartbeats and breathing. Resisting the call of their blood, we walked steadily forward, attempting to find him before dawn broke. "Jazzy, I think we should split up – we'll find him faster," I suggested suddenly. My husband nodded and rushed away vampire speed to look further. When I was alone I let all the emotion I'd been holding back flow through me. Surprisingly, guilt was a large factor. Why, I had no idea. As I wandered alone in the forest I was astonishingly alert. I felt as if I was being watched. My self-protective vampire-y side was coming through, and a low growl escaped my teeth as I found myself crouched on the forest floor.

In front of me was a large wolf, russet coloured and angry. He howled and I stood up. "Jacob! I'm so sorry! We all are! Whatever the argument was about, Bella knows what she's doing. I trust her and Edward does too. Don't worry – he'll protect her from whatever you're worried about," I gushed quickly. He growled.  
"He is… what you're worried about… isn't he, Jacob?" I asked nervously. Jacob nodded his large head slowly and conclusively. Catching on to what he meant, I thought it through in my head.  
"Honestly, I think they'll be OK – he loves her too much to hurt her." All Jacob did was pad away sadly, his soft paws quiet and down-spirited. "Jacob! Please! We've all been looking for you, to help you! Don't leave!" He just continued walking away, despite my efforts. If I had been human, I would have been crying now. Following the suit he had laid by slowly walking away, I called out for my family forlornly at the top of my voice.

"What's the matter, Al?" Jasper asked me, worried. Everybody else was worried, that was clear, so he would be too. I erupted into tearless sobs, my breath hitching in my throat. Esme rushed up to me, embracing me comfortingly.  
"What is it, sweetheart?" she asked, like a true mother.  
"I'm scared for them – I know Edward will control himself, but I'm still worried for her, for them both. If he hurts her, he'll kill himself. Literally. They're both one half of the whole – one can't be without the other. I don't know what to do…" I trailed off. By now everyone was joining in the hug, and I heard a few others vampire-crying too.

"We're all worried for them," Carlisle interjected. "They are pushing the boundaries a little. Whatever becomes of this, I know it will change them both. How drastically, I don't know. We may find a new vampire with us when they return, or they may not return… at all…" Carlisle breathed in deeply, obviously trying not to cry, to be the foundation of our family still. It was so unfair – he was always pressuring himself to be strong, because he knew if he let his guard down, the rest of our family would be affected. Even though he had not created Jasper and I, we were still all bonded with stronger ties than ordinary covens. Our aversion to human blood had strengthened our ties – I was confident even Chelsea of the Volturi (a vampire with the ability to both strengthen and weaken the emotional ties between others) would have difficulty breaking them.

We all walked back to the house solemnly, scared for our brother and new sister, having all but forgotten Jacob. No-one, bar me, knew he had been found – no-one knew he was the reason for my sorrow. Jasper and I sat silently gazing out of the window tonight, not talking, not even breathing. We just sat there undisturbed until dawn, as if an answer would automatically come to us. Only I could find those answers though, so I closed my eyes and searched for Edward and Bella, seeing their adventures on Isle Esme. Both were absolutely fine, swimming and climbing together. At this point I wished more than ever that I could sleep – wished I could preserve this happy ending. To be able to fall into another reality where things were simpler would be just heaven right now.

Lying against Jasper, I could sense he wished for the same thing. Staring at the moon all night was probably as close as we could possibly get, us vampires. Our lack of needing sleep was both a blessing and a curse. A blessing in that it allowed us more time, and let us avoid the nightmares Bella was plagued with. A curse in that we were stuck in the real world all the time, with no possible escape except… well… _death_. The ability to dream is a power vampires don't have – a time to mull things over and imagine. It's probably the reason most humans are so rational.

Jasper probably felt my despair, and so wrapped his arms comfortingly around my waist. As he did so, I closed my eyes and prayed silently, yet hopelessly that sleep would take me, impossible though it was. I wondered then if God - if he existed, as Carlisle believed - could hear vampires.

Could he hear _me_?


End file.
